Elsword: Elrios's Real Story
by luigiofawsome
Summary: We have all heard the story of the 8 heroes that have saved Elrois form tyrants, NASODS, and Demons. but what if there is more to that story than what was recorded, what if that story is not true but a fake. OC Sign up. Genres are Adventure/Action/Fantasy/Friendship. Rated T for fighting scenes, maybe language. This is my first fanfic so I would like open criticism.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello all, this is my first story telling the adventure of the Elgang!**

**Elsword: yes, I'm the main character.**

**Me: no.**

**Ashia: so am I the main character**

**Chronos: guess again.**

**Luigi: It's I, the great Luigi**

**Elsword: Who are you two!?**

**Me: they are my OC, this story will use 7 OCs that travel with the Elgang, and Chronos and Luigi are 2 of them. So let's begin with the story**

**Elgang: WAIT! We still have ques-**

**Me: SHUT UP AND LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**Elgang: Ekk, awsome's scary.**

* * *

Luigi's POV

I was falling like about 500 ft off the ground. 'Why am I falling again?' I thought to my self as I was nearing the ground.

_~A While Back~_

_It was another day like every other day, I go to school, go to the dojo for kendo, I go back home to do homework and after that I dominate every single one of my friends at Elsword._

_It was going on fine, there was nothing bad about today, I got my clothes on and signed in to make sure they know I wasn't absent, I got in position and we begin training, there was nothing wrong about today._

_We had finished training and I took off my training gear, I still had my kendo clothes on, I was resting on a bench that they had in the training room. It was sudden, I had fainted, and before I had completely lost conscious, I heared every one panicking,'Why would they panic about me, I didn't have a single friend among them and I wasn't even the best._

_When I waked up, it felt as if the air was hitting my underside and I completely regretted opening my eyes._

~Present~

But how was I falling, that was a bigger mystery, I was getting closer and closer to the ground every second, it was a miracle I was still as calm as always, the one thing I knew was that I was falling toward a forest so I had a chance, even if a it is a slim chance, to survive. I always thought sky diving was fun, I guess I was wrong

After a minute of falling I landed in a tree and and continued to fall through the tree until I hit the ground. "Ow, that hurt more than expected," I said as I got up, "well, at least I didn't die."

"A girl falling from the sky, you don't see that everyday." I heard somebody say, I looked around surprised and set my eyes at a scary looking guy with white hair and orange eyes helping me up, he was wearing a blue cape and white shirt and some black pants.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL, I'M A GUY." I yelled at him in anger and hit him on head with my bamboo practice sword which I still had i my hand. Then I realized I had let my facade break "Ahem, I'm sorry I had hit you. By the way, my name's Luigi, nice to meet you."

"Chronos, nice to meet you too." The guy, Chronos, said to me.

I scanned my surrounding for the first time. "Where is this place anyway?" I asked finally after a long silence.

"Oh, This is a forest near Ruben village which is over there." Chronos answered, pointing to the right

"A forest near Ruben, I see. If what you say is true than I shouldn't be here" I said.

"Really, from your clothes, I thought you were from hear." Chronos said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny Chronos. No, I'm being serious here. Never mind, I'll explain along the way to Ruben." Just when we were about to start heading our way to Ruben, we saw a greenish blond haired girl toward the direction Chronos pointed in. "What was that?" I asked calmly, though I was surprised, but like always I can hide it well, "Well it does look like she's heading to Ruben, lets follow her."

"She's going to think were stalking her." Chronos explained rather mater-of-factly.

"I have a plan, just wait." and we began to follow green haired girl.

* * *

**Me: So I finally finished this super short chapter, and with a cliff hanger **

**Elgang: We weren't in it T_T**

**Chronos: Rena, you were in it**

**Elgang but Rena: Lucky *Pulls out weapons* but now you have to die**

**Luigi: Rena, you better run**

**Rena: Already at it *Starts Running***

**Chronos: Hey awsome, you forgetting something**

**Me: Oh yea, I am planing to use 5 other OCs in my story, first come first serve, you can PM me your OC's information, be sure to include the job path you want to see.**

**Luigi: *still watching Rena getting chased* So don't forget to review, and goodbye**

**Me: well, thanks Luigi. So bye y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Original Three

**Me: Hello to Chapter 2 of Elrios' Real Story**

**Luigi: Welcome back, you missed watching the elgang chasing Rena for being in the first chapter**

**Chronos:Well,**** there not really here but they said if you don't add them in this chapter, you're the one who's going to get chased**

**Me: n-nice to know, well then tell them that the only ones who aren't going to be in this chapter are Raven, Eve, Chung, Ara, an Elesis.**

***OCs bust down the door* We're here!**

**Me: Only 4, I really expected there to be more. Well then, why don't you introduce yourselves.**

**Mario: I am MarioFireRed's OC, Mario.**

**Me: *looks at reviews* hmm, it seems as fire didn't specify which job path he wants to see you go down.**

**Skyra: I am Skyra Moons OC, Skyra.**

**Me: Well, everything seems good, except one thing, your back story doesn't specify where you join the elgang, did you meet them in Hamel or did you travel around.**

**Siren: I am KoraDora's OC, Siren.**

**Me: I have the best info on you, I will have you arrive in Ruben 2 days before Banthus steals the E****l**

**Karika: I am xkishii's OC, Karika.**

**Me: kishi only says that you were adventuring and then met the elgang on one of your adventures, so I'll have meet in Elder**

**Chronos: you don't seem surprised that you only got 4 OCs.**

**Me: I was hoping for all five, but I wasn't really expecting it. Well there**** no need to continue this conversation let us start this chapter.**

* * *

Chronos' POV

We were following the green haired girl like Luigi suggested but she was running too fast. 'Why was she in such hurry' I kept wondering as we kept following her. after a while of following her, she had stopped after getting behind some bushes, we hid behind a tree to see what was going on. After a while of waiting, a black haired guy came, he was out of breath for some reason.

"Rena, pant, how fast-pant-can you run" He was panting while talking.

The girl, Rena as he called her, covered the guys mouth and hid him. "Shh, don't talk Mario, there are people over there"

That's true, I was hearing footsteps coming toward the 4 of us, and now I'm hearing voices.

"So I need you 2 to steal the small El and grab the attention of the village, while the rest of us steal the El in the Tree of El" the first voice started talking, it seems that they were bandits.

"'Kay boss, consider it done" another voice said.

"Let's go back so it doesn't seem that we we're following them" Luigi whispered and we started to head around the trees. When we got back to where we were before, Luigi showed himself to Mario and Rena. "Hello? Who's here?" They both got into battle positions.

"Who are you people." Rena questioned, still ready to fight if anything happend.

"Hello miss, my name is Luigi, and I am a guy, not a girl. Please don't forget that" Luigi said creepily, "and this white haired guy is named Chronos."

"OK then. What are you doing here then." She asked as I saw the other guy started shivering,

"We were on our way to Ruben when we saw you running in such a hurry toward Ruben, we never meant to follow you, we jut wanted to go to Ruben and then we heard some voices and decided to see what it was." Luigi lied.

"The voices you heard were those bandits that are planing to steal the El from the Tree of El," She eased the tension a little. "by the way my name is Rena of the elven race, and this guy here is named Mario."

"Hi Mario, nice to meet you." Luigi said, then looked toward Rena again. "You said that there are bandits trying to steal the El, shouldn't we go warn the village.

"Good Idea, let's go," Rena had also seemed to have gotten familiar.

"Rena, did you forget. I need a weapon to defend myself." Mario interrupted.

"Tch... we're heading to Ruben anyway, you'll find a weapon there anyways" I said after being silent after so long.

"What are doing standing here then. Let's go!" Luigi yelled enthusiastically.

* * *

Mario's POV

'That guy, Luigi, seems suspicious' That was the thought I had when we met, and that thought still goes through my mind. We were still going toward Ruben when Luigi tried to start up a conversation, "Hey Mario, what are you thinking about."

"What do you want." I had more suspicion than Rena seemed to have.

"Well I was thinking of getting to know each other, since you're Mario and I'm Luigi."

"What the hell are you talking?" than it hit me. "Impossible, you're not from Elrios either."

"Correct, but if you tell anybody that then I will- well, you don't want to know what happens." He now seems like Rena when she gets mad.

"O-OK, your secret is safe with me." Just when we had finished our conversation, we heard the clash of metal against metal. We all ran toward the sound and saw a red-haired boy beat up the 2 bandits we saw earlier.

We stayed behind the bush as the red-head beat up the 2 bandits. When he did finish beating then, he said, "alright grown ups, if you don't tell me where the El is, you'll get even more of a beating."

"We don't have it, I swear. Some monster took it away." They both said at the same time.

Elsword got even more angry when they said that. "You really expect me to believe it, what are you, some third-rate thieves."

"No, believe us. Look." They both pointed at what looked like a mutated wolf, his fur was navy blue and he was standing on 2 legs.

"So you were saying the truth. Now, if you don't want to die, you better leave." and they both left in an instant. "Now then, so you were the monster that stole the El form those bandits, you better hand it back or you're in for a beating."

"Ha ha, so I get a new toy to play with, now this will be fun." It's voice sent shivers down my spine. I knew who that demon is.

"Berthe, the demon, that currently resides in Feita inside the Alter of Dedication. The question is, what is it doing here?" I heard Luigi say.

"Should we help him." Rena was worried about him.

"With that kids size and strength, I don't think he can win alone, but let us wait a little." Luigi said. What the hell could he be waiting for.

"Ahhh." Elsword was slashing like crazy at Berthe. When he saw he wasn't doing Berthe a thing he stopped and started running toward him. "MEGA SLASH!"

"This little toy isn't fun at all" Berthe said. He hit Elsword, which sent him flying toward a tree, he looked unconscious, 'Oh no' I started thinking.

"LIGHTING BOLT" we heard somebody shout, we all turned our eyes toward the voice and saw a purple haired girl with a wooden stick. after she had shouted that, a lighting bolt hit Berthe and knocked him down and the El dropped out of his hand, Luigi had jumped out and grabbed the El and called us over.

"Chronos, Mario, you two grab the kid." he said calmly, "he's badly injured, we're taking him back to Ruben. Hey you, the magician, whats your name?"

"A- Ashia, by the way, who are you people?" Ashia asked, she seemed surprised by us appearing there.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Luigi, nice to meet you. Those two over there," he pointed at me and Chronos, " are Mario and Chronos. And that elf over there is Rena. We were heading to Ruben we saw the kid fighting over. We're still going to Ruben, do you want to join us?"

"Really, that was where I was heading also." Ashia said.

"Mario, Chronos, are you done, we're heading out now." Luigi never seemed to waver no matter what happened. Like a natural born leader. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Me: So the original three characters appeared in this chapter. Oh, the Elgang is back**

**Elsword: Hey, why did I go unconscious!?**

**Ashia: Ha, now you owe me one.**

**Elsword: What, Why!?**

**Ashia: Because I saved you.**

**Elsword: That was because of awsome.**

***Elsword and Ashia continue to argue***

**Rena: *Getting angry* WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING!**

**Everyone but Luigi: *Shivering***

**Luigi: Oh, very scary there Rena.**

**Me: Now to the reviews**

**KoraDora: Well, thank you for the OC there, don't a have anything else to say**

**Skyra Moon: Thank you for the compliment and the OC.**

**MarioFireRed: *laugh because of the joke* You trying to kill me there Fire. Well, I was really hoping for you to allow me to use Mario 'cause I already had plans on how to use Mario in the fanfic, I thank you Fire.**

**xkishii: Thanks for the criticism and OC, and the reason last chapter was short was because I only wanted to introduce Luigi and Chronos and leave more space to add OCs if needed. English is my native language, it's just that I wasn't really any good at Language Arts in school and got a B on every writing assignment. **

**Mario: Why am I still here?**

**Me: It's because Fire entrusted me with you, so now I can do anything I wan't with you MUHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Luigi: Why did you make me as scary as Rena?**

**Rena: I'm not scary, am I?**

**Everyone but Rena: *nods***

**Me: I don't know.**

**Luigi: oh well, not gonna know that any time soon.**

**Elsword: We still have one more spot for a victem- I mean OC.**

**Me: What Elsword said. So bye y'all.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Training Cenrtre

**So after a few months of hituas for various reasons, we arrived to chapter 3 of Elrios' Real Story**

**Chronos: how did you come up with such a ridicules name  
**

**Me: How should I know, I came up with it on a whim**

**Slash: I can't believe I'm in a story with such a name.**

**Me: OK, stop making fun of the name**

**Luigi: Oh, the last OC is here**

**Slash: I'm Slash, the Time Warlord. I am BlueBlurBlitz OC**

**Mario: I still don't have a weapon**

**Other OCs: When will we be introduced**

**Me: Slash will be introduced in this Chapter, Siren will be introdced next chapter(not making any promises though) while Skyra and Karika will be introduced in Elder**

**Karika: *Gets baseball bat to hit me* WHY? I WANT TO BE INTRODUCED EARLIER THAN THAT**

**Luigi: Karika, let us not get ahead of ourselves**

**Me: Let's start the Chapter before she hits me**

* * *

Slash's POV

I started hearing Lowe shout and scream and whatever he usually does when he's angry. And like everyone in Ruben, went to see what he was angry about. I only stayed here for about a week but I already knew that he gets angry very fast. When I got to Anne's house, I saw the cocky brat Elsword unconscious, even though I was worried about him, at least he got taught a lesson. There were also several people there.

"I SEND HIM TO GET THE EL BACK FROM A TWO BANDITS, AND HE COMES BACK BEATEN AND BRUISED!" It was his usual self when he gets angry. Anne sighed, probably in defeat.

"Um.. sir, can you please calm down." a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail wearing some type of robe tried to calm Lowe down.

HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, I TRAINED HIM TO BE ABLE TO DEFEAT A FEW BANDITS. MISS, DO YOU KNO-" Just then a demonic aura came out of the girl, next came an event I never thought I'd see in my stay in Ruben. The girl started hitting Lowe, at first he was able to block the hits, but then she got faster and then beat him to the ground.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING MISS, I'M A GUY DAMN IT!" We were all staring at the scene unfolding before us gape mouthed, we couldn't believe what we were seeing. when he had finished beating Lowe up, he called out. "ANYBODY WHO THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL WILL GET BEAT UP!" Nobody said a thing. After the girly looking guy had calmed down and Lowe had recovered, the guy said, "I'm so sorry sir, I just kinda lose my temper when I get called a girl."

"I won't blame you, I can't imagine what it should feel like to get your pride squished just because you look like a girl." Lowe said.

Elsword had already regained conscious and was sitting there gaped mouth at the scene like everyone else.

"Oh, it looks like the kid woke up" the crazy girlish guy said, I'm started to get a little scared.

"Who are you people, and what am I doing here, wasn't I supposed to get the El from those bandits?" Elsword asked.

"We brought you here after you were beaten to a plump, we also got the El for you, you should thank us." The purple haired girl said.

"What, I didn't need your help in the first place, I would've brought the El myself." the cocky brat said as usual.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID. IF IT WASN'T FOR US, YOU WOULD'VE DIED!" The Purple-head was angry.

"Hah, I didn't need your help at all." and they kept arguing for a few minutes, that was until a demonic aura came out of the big chested green haired woman.

"WILL YOU YOU TWO STOP ARGUING!" She was shouting. That shocked the two kids, they were speechless for a few seconds.

"Hey, Lowe, how do like being beat up by a guy that doesn't look like he knows how to fight?" I teased Lowe for that, everyone laugh, remembering the scene.

"You really think i don't know how to fight?" The girlish boy asked, he then got out what looked like a wooden training sword. "Do you know what I can do with this? I was, and is still the best in my class. By the way, the name's Luigi, well that isn't my real name, but you can just call me Luigi for now."

"That looks like a training katana from the eastern kingdoms, I have been there a few times, got a katana as a souvenir. Would you like to see it?" Lowe asked

"Sure, why not?" The guy named Luigi answered

"Hey, um...?" the boy that had short black hair began

"Lowe, the name's Lowe"

"Hey, Lowe, do you have a weapon I can use, because at the moment, I'm powerless"

"Sure, why don't you two come along" Lowe had already started to walk away, then those two followed quickly.

* * *

Luigi's POV

As me and Mario started to the training building, I caught the glimpse of the light brown colored guy that mocked Lowe for being beat up by me. He looked about my age, maybe older. When we went into the training room we saw many people wearing the same thing as Elsword and Lowe were wearing, all training with a sword as big as Elsword's. as Lowe lead us to his office, he was greeted by many of the students, but warded them off immediately.

Inside the office was a very plain wooden desk, toppled with stacks of papers, that seemed to be applications. hung on the wall were many different types of swords, shields, bows, crossbows, armor, and many other weapons. Mario and I stared in amazement at the collection of weapons and armor.

Lowe broke the silence, "So, Mario, do you have any experience in weapons?"

"I have never touched a weapon in my life." Mario replied calmly.

"Oh, that brings up a problem. I can't have you staying here for more than a week at most, and I don't think I can train you in handling a sword by that time." Lowe replied with a troubled face. "Your body structure doesn't look suitable for holding a sword for long periods of time. I guess our only choice is training you in Tik Wan Do"

"What about me, Lowe?" I asked.

"Well, lets see how good you are with handling a katana." Lowe pulled down one katana that was hung on the wall and started walking out. "Mario, I am going to show you to the training room. Luigi, you wait outside."

I did as I was ordered. As I was leaving, caught one last glimpse at the men and women training with swords as big as Elsword's, the sound of metal on metal or metal on a sandbag rang through the training hall.

* * *

**Me: *has been sent flying by Karika and has crawled his way back* So lets leave it at that.**

**Luigi: a cliffhanger I see.**

**Me: next chapter we will see how Mario's Tik Wan Do training will play out. We will hopefully introduce Serin, or I might be sent flying by her this time. And we will probably see how good Luigi is with a katana.**

**Slash: Let's just hope he doesn't take a month to update like last time.**

**Everyone else: *Nodding* True, true.**

**Me: HEY! I didn't take so long to update on purpose.**

**Luigi: Su****re you didn't, you spent your time watching Fairy Tail and playing Elsword.**

**Me: HEY! I was experiencing writers block.**

**Luigi: Sure you were, you were also thinking of ideas for a Fairy Tail fanfic, of course that means you were experiencing writers block.**

**Everybody else: *starts walking with chainsaws toward Awsome***

**Me: Hey keep those dangerous things away.**

**Everyone else: *starts hitting Awsome with the chainsaws* This is what you get for ignoring us all this time!**

**Me: HELP, PLEASE!**

**Luigi: Let's see the reviews for last chapter.**

**KoraDora: Thanks for the choice, but luckily, I was able to get another OC.**

**Hitsutaiken: Sorry, but somebody already gave me a OC before you.**

**Skyra Moon: Thanks, I got that**

**Me: *has made the chainsaws disappear using author powers* So don't forget to Rate & Review. I can guarantee there won't be a next chapter until I get at least 2 reviews. BTW Fire, I still don't have the job path Mario should go down, I need that soon. And good bye y'all.**


End file.
